1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pressure controlling device of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related engine controlling device is available including a fuel pressure controlling device that sets the pressure of fuel injected into a cylinder of the engine by a fuel injector when the engine is operating in a stratified combustion mode to a value that is higher than the pressure of fuel injected by the fuel injector when the engine is operating in a homogeneous combustion mode.
However, in the above-described related fuel pressure controlling device of an engine, even if a command is given to switch the combustion mode from homogeneous combustion to stratified combustion (which excels in exhaust performance), the combustion mode cannot be switched until the actual fuel pressure reaches a target fuel pressure for the stratified combustion mode. Therefore, the exhaust performance is deteriorated.